Something Bright
Something ''Br''ight Episode Four, Season Three, of Cold. Enjoy <3 Something Bright "Are you standing here, telling me that Dawnfur has just disappeared and nobody knows where she is?" I exclaimed, staring at Tigerstripe with a flash of fear. "Yes, I am." I sighed. "Send search parties and find her. If she isn't back by tonight, somebody's going to suffer." I gave Tigerstripe a stern glance. "I want her found. Get going." He nodded hurriedly, and slid outside. I could hear him barking orders. "Alright everyone, hunting patrols are-" Groaning, I barged outside and shoved him aside. "No, no, no!" I growled. "We are not going hunting. We are going to send search parties to find where Dawnfur is. Flameheart, you go and search for her in her favorite spots, if she has any. If she isn't there, go search for her alongside the ShadowClan border. "All ThunderClan cats scatter about, search for Dawnfur near your border. Same goes for the other cats. We won't send any closer to the rogues yet." Tigerstripe got back to his paws, glaring at me. "You do know I was about to tell them that right? Hunting as in searching you dimwit." I rolled my eyes. "Well I got it done anyways, just go do something useful." I muttered, turning around to stalk inside. Tigerstripe snorted. "I don't know why you're so snappy all of a sudden, but whatever. I'll scout closer to the rogues' camp." Before I could protest, he had already stalked off. I muttered and cursed at him under my breath. "What part of 'we won't send any closer to the rogues yet' does he not get. Oh well, he can get himself caught." But even I knew that I wouldn't allow that. "Storm?" Minnowfur had came up behind me, her three kits trailing behind her. "Can you watch these three for me? I know you're upset, but I want to help search for Dawnfur myself." I nodded. "Sure, but don't tire yourself, and don't go near anything that might be dangerous. Your kits need you here." And so do I. I didn't say it, but I think Minnowfur knew that I needed her here too. I couldn't lose anyone else. Minnowfur sighed. "I'll be careful, but you know me, careful as a mouse." That only made me crack a smile and laugh. "Well that reassures me a lot, Minnowfur." I purred, my eyes twinkling. "Of course I know that mice are as careful as we think they are." She purred back and nodded to her three kits. "Behave, you three. If Storm tells me all the bad things you've done, I'll beat you myself!" But even she was laughing as she said that, and she licked them all on the head. "I promise to come back." Mosskit tugged on my paws. "You won't tell Minnowfur we're bad kits right?" Her wide green eyes made me purr. "Should I?" "No!" The three kits chorused at the same time. "We're really good kits, we promise! Please don't tell Minnowfur we're bad kittens." I purred. "I won't. I promise." Stonekit pattered up to me. "Can we go see the other Clan's territories?" He begged. "We've been stuck near RiverClan's territory since we were born. I know we're supposed to be RiverClan, but I want to know what the other places look like!" I batted him off. "No, the other Clans won't appreciate it if I start bringing other Clan cats over to their territory. We may have united, but we can't just disobey the Clan rules." Wavekit sighed miserably. "Can't you just give us a peek?" Mosskit bobbed her head. "Or at least tell us what they look like! We're allowed to imagine and be curious right?" I purred. "Alright, I'll try to tell you everything I know about the other territories." All three kits squealed in excitement and curiosity. "Tell, tell!" "WindClan territory is an open moor, and it's camp is in a dip that is sheltered when the hard wind blows. They have a lot of heather and small bushes surrounding and covering the area, but the warriors there are fast and their legs skim across the moor when they run. "ShadowClan is more of a dark, murky place where the pine trees cover the land. At night, it's almost impossible to see a thing, but the ShadowClan cats have good night vision, as of they train to see in the dark. Most ShadowClan cats prefer the dark, and they are good with strategies and battle plans that involve things at night. "ThunderClan is similar to ShadowClan, but they have different kinds of trees that cover the forest. They are accustomed to light like the rest of us, and do not use the darkness as an advantage. Their land is pretty much trees and undergrowth across the whole area." Mosskit had her eyes trained on me, "So ThunderClan and ShadowClan are really alike?" "Pretty much." I nodded. "Storm!" I heard a pretty frantic scream come from behind me. I whirled around, ready to fight, only to be crushed by the weight of Snowbreeze. "What is going on here?" "Tell me that again." I stared at Dawnfur. "You went in, by yourself, and tore apart a heavily guarded den and got Snowbreeze out of there?" Dawnfur looked smug. "Yes, in fact I just told you that." I rolled my eyes at that, but I purred at Snowbreeze, who was frantically licking up her ruined fur. "So how did you do it?" Dawnfur's eyes twinkled. "Well... I realized that with Snowbreeze gone, we would be at a distinct disadvantage, so I snuck out, hoping that I could get her back..." Dawnfur's eyes darted back and forth. She sniffed the air, knowing that the rogues were cautious about their guards. She spotted Frosty and Kitkat arguing intensely. "You know she's part of the group we've been hunting this whole time! What's the point of keeping her if we've killed the other?" Frosty pointed out. Tessa was with them too. "I vote that we do. She's no useless to us, plus, we want them all dead anyways, don't we?" Kitkat shrugged. "She's a bait we can use to draw the rest of them in. Think about it, we can use her as a hostage, and soon enough, we'll have the whole pack of them here in our own claws." Frosty nodded thoughtfully. "Only if it works. If by three days none of the Clan cats react to our news, we'll attack and slaughter her. I don't intend to keep pets, especially since prey is scarce with the downfall of the snow." "I hate this wet, slimy stuff." Tessa muttered. "I wish leaf-bare would end already. Who knows how long this will last?" Kitkat brushed off the snow, trying to keep her pelt clean. "This snow certainly isn't helping me at all." She agreed. "My fur's a mess." That was all Dawnfur needed to know. She quickly slid off, trying to scent where Snowbreeze was. Finally, Dawnfur caught a glimpse of white in the dark caves that we far off on the outside of the camp. She knew that the guards would be on high alert, but they wouldn't be prepared for a good dart in like she was known for. She was from ShadowClan, and the darkness was her advantage. Her belly fur brushed against the ground as she skimmed forward, making sure that her paws didn't drum against the earth and alert the cats guarding the cave. When they weren't looking towards her, Dawnfur leaped high into the air, landing on the first guard and knocking him out. Then she wrapped her tail around the second guard, to make sure she didn't scream or yell out. Then she proceeded to knocking her out too. Snowbreeze looked up and gasped, "Dawnfur, you came to get me!" "Yeah, let's go." I just stared at Dawnfur in utter surprise. "Okay, you win my respect, Dawnfur. Nobody I know, other than you of course, would be brave enough to do that." My companions nodded. Dawnfur laughed. "You should have always respected me." Her eyes were twinkling, and she nudged me playfully. But all I cared about was the fact that my whole group, the cats that were alive, we with me once more. We were a family, and nobody could break that apart. The End. Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Cold